wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Miwa Tomoe
Miwa Tomoe also known as Ashi Yamato is the daughter of Paul Gekko and the late Yukishiro Gekko who was a Human-Kraang Hybrid. She has the traits of the Tao Tei Queen deep within her heart. She is also known to be the Queen of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Appearance Miwa has the traits of her mother and father, Miwa inherited her mother's jet-black hair and her father's green eyes (gray in anime). She wears a white kimono with a purple shawl. Miwa wears the white masks with black horns made to resemble Aku's when facing formidable opponents. In virtual reality, her male Avatar in video games resembles Kira Yamato. Her avatar has brown hair and purple eyes. Personality She is blank and quite apathetic. Though when interacting with her uncle, Yukishiro Enishi, she becomes affectionate and shows more of her emotional side. After spending time with Ayame Muto, Tomoe begins to open up to him and even cries in his arms after confessing how she had tried to hate the world for the murder of her mother. After Ayame and Hotaru promises to protect the happiness that his father inherited, Yukishiro smiles at her friends. Abilities Miwa is shown to pilot Akatsubaki, the Infinite Stratos, due to the lack of Infinite Stratos Training. She is shown to have telepathy and learning to use The Force through her God. Because of the traits of the Tao Tei Queen, She has to breed the Tao Tei Soldiers and Defenders, which she can only in proportion to the amount of food she is fed. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Early Life Grand Civil War Miwa Tomoe was pregnant within Yukishiro Gekko. As it happened, After successfully giving birth to the infant Miwa, Yukishiro Gekko placed the two infants in the center of the forest where Raimei Ōtsutsuki was obliged to protect the baby girl until an adult can pick them up and raise them. Eventually Enrique Eggman, the older brother of Hydron Eggman found her and decided to raise her as her daughter of the new royal family know that the his father, Dr. Robotnik and his friend, Paul von Schroeder of the Konoha Republic overthrew the Emperor, with the help of Aku and the dreaded Yamata no Orochi. Rise of the Galatic Eggman Empire As a young and quiet princess of Eggman's Galactic Empire, she has shown to have a lot of friends in her luxurious life in the a wealthy Imperial family of Eggman in a palace of Konohatropolis. During her Childhood, she sees the weakened and former emperor and his people enslaved and horribly suffering, forced to harvest the rich resources of their land for Aku to increase his powers and spread Galactic Eggman Empire's god-like ambition across the galaxy with Eggman, her adoptive uncle as Emperor. =Relationship with Lyserg Diethel = In her mid 20's, Liam was once hired by Oknox for an unknown job and came close to finding out about his criminal dealings. On Lyserg's birthday he gave him the task of finding his present using dowsing. While Lyserg was away, Liam was approached by sixteen year old Miwa who proposed an offer to join the Galactic Empire which her uncle created. When Miwa was threatened by Liam, Asakura Hao and Enrique, her adoptive father came in the Trigon Spider and set the house ablaze, killing Liam and his wife in the process. Lyserg came home to tell his father that he has succeeded in releasing morphine. He returns home only to find Miwa standing over the burning corpses of his parents revealing that she was a friend of his mother due her rivalry. Miwa tells Lyserg that she was jealous of her because she doesn't like violence over peace before she leaves with Hao and Enrique but Lyserg stops her. Lyserg tries Morphine but can not do anything due to his inexperience. Just before Hao knocks out Lyserg, Miwa grabs his father's pendulum. Lyserg eventually is rescued by the local firefighters and grows up with his maternal grandfather. Lyserg has to sought out for revenge on Miwa for killing his family. Mid-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Meeting Ayame Muto After Miwa Tomoe was raised by the Eggman Clan, Miwa met a young Ayame Muto. She and Ayame became friends promising themselves that they will build a better future even facing great odds of evil including Aku. Post-Mega Man ZX Shippuden After many adventures with her friends (and true family), Miwa Tomoe to overthrow Emperor Eggman and become the new Empress of the Eggman Empire and due to giving birth to Ashi Uzumaki. Family *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Kusanagi Gekko- Grandather (Deceased) *Laura Gekko-Grandmother (Deceased) *Yukishiro Hayate- Uncle *Yukishiro Enishi- Uncle *Yukishiro Nyau- Cousin *Yukishiro Tomoe- Aunt (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Father *Yukishiro Gekko- First Mother (Deceased) *Lelouch Ōtsutsuki- Lover *Ashi Uzumaki- Daughter *Ashi Ōtsutsuki- Daughter *Kokori Gekko- Brother *Shōjo- Sister *Yuki Uzuki- Second Mother *Sheele Gekko- Adoptive Sister *Sadamitsu Gekko- Adoptive Sister *Paul Gekko Jr.- Adoptive Brother *Paul Kiske- Adoptive Brother *Ventus- Adoptive Brother *Kouichi Takeru- Adoptive Brother *Obito Junior- Adoptive Sister *Note- Adoptive Brother *Utakata Junior- Adoptive Brother *Burai Yamamoto- Adoptive Brother *Mirai Yamamoto- Adoptive Sister *Kouichi Gekko- Adoptive Brother *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik- Adoptive Grandfather *Enrique Eggman- Adoptive Father *Hydron Eggman- Adoptive Uncle *Leo- Half Brother *Camilla- Half Sister *Xander- Half Brother *Azura- Half Sister Quotes *''(Offers to which person to join the Galactic Eggman Empire)'' Come join the Eggman Empire and help my grandfather win intergalactic domination. Any who refuse shall be swallowed in darkness. **''(Liam Diethel when he refuses)'' I use my skills to provide the light for the people in the dark, not to take the light away from them in your uncle's bidding and I heard that the Eggman and Paul von Schroeder overthrew the young prince's father. So no and I will not join your uncle's cause. **''(Hamato Miwa when she refuses) '''Me? join your family?! Foolish move to think the Foot clan join the Emperor!' *''(Response wherever which person to join the Galactic Eggman Empire or not)'' As the Princess of the Eggman Family, I shall have someone to join the cause (If Accepted) My Uncle will be most please to see this performance. (If Refused) I'm so sorry, You would face the wrath of my grandfather. **''(Liam Diethel when Miwa was aware of the person's defiance)'' Wait! I cannot allow your clan to continue to bring destruction to others. As the detective for the Metropolitan Police Department, I'm placing you under arrest! Your empire will terrorize no longer do you understand me princess?! **''(Hamato Miwa when she learned of Miwa Tomoe's true heritage)'' Your Highness! Your are not Eggman's granddaughter! **''(Paul Gekko)'' Me? Join the family of the Eggman for galactic domination? *''(Enrique Eggman)'' Miwa. You are the gentle princess of the Eggman Family but I can't let someone take you away. *''(Remembering which person is from anime)'' I remember you! Your person from the anime, cartoons, manga and video games! I have been watching TV ever since my father took me in as a child after Aku had became my god. **''(Garfield)'' I know you like lasagnas and that's me, Garfield! **''(Ashi)'' How do you know it was me? **''(Samurai Jack)'' Do you know me? *''(Tells Samurai Jack the whole story and truth about Paul Cutter Gekko)'' Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable legions of evil called the Crushers, Yokai, Devils, Dragons, Super Villans from every dimension, Pirates, Rogues and the worst of all; the Eggman Empire. Not long after, the Legendary Paul Gekko wielding a magic sword, alongside his friends stepped forth to oppose him. After the final blow was struck, Paul Gekko sealed it in the form of the Tree which will cost him his the future where my birth began. I know it's hard to say that I am the descendant of Paul Gekko, the last of the Jedi Kingdom I am Miwa Eggman, A Genius and a Master Min... This Story about my life is never ending. **''(High Priestess)'' So the Emperor has adopted this Paul Cutter Gekko as his own child and sealed Aku completely with the Ryuseken no Tsurugi This changes our future in the process. Seven no eight daughters to do your bidding, Master. They will succeed where so many others have failed when you are sealed away. Miwa, you have one purpose. TO KILL THE SAMURAI!!!! **''(Paul Gekko)'' It was the time portal Miwa, it sent Jack, Ashi into his own time... our time that is. Aku in the distant future is eliminated in existance resulting the almost birth of the Legions of Evil versions of Ashi and making Aku the Ten Master Clans's own God along with Raimei Ōtsutsuki. **''(Garfield)'' (Shocked that Miwa have baked the Giant Cake Monster) I remember you when your are baking one of those! I think that Cake your baking is trying to kill your favorite cartoon Samurai and the one thing about Aku sending him to future was the other way around when Miwa proclaimed herself the eighth Daughter of Aku! Yeah it's one of those! Follow the Pussy Cat! **''(Jack)'' Enough! Everything, every word, every thought about my brother is wrong! Aku...Aku is the one that has laid waste to the beauty of this world! He has destroyed mother nature! Why would he do that?! Aku has unleashed these monstrosities upon our world and they feed off his carnage. **''(Ashi)'' No. You were right that Jack had a brother, but he showed me the truth. No, you were made for one purpose: to kill! Our fate was sealed the day we were born! *'(To Samurai Jack) You are feeding off your brother's generosity and my two gods' infinite possibilities; Raimei's and Aku's' **''(Samurai Jack)'' You are very troubled and very confused. Aku is the evil one, not me. *''(Apologizing to child for the execution of his/her parents)'' Sorry kid.... for everything I've done. **''(young Lyserg Diethel)'' My father.... My mother.... HOW DARE YOU!!!! {Angrily charges at Miwa} AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon